


Pretty boy hair clips

by Anntsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Datekougyou | Date Tech, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntsumu/pseuds/Anntsumu
Summary: Basically just Futakuchi wearing hair clips and being called cute and AoFutaIt turned to be AoFuta
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Pretty boy hair clips

"I swear to God, where the fuck is it?", Futakuchi went furiously through his drawers of his night stand. "I put it here yesterday. What am I saying? I put it here everyday! What the heck?". His brows were drawn together in concentration, trying to remember if he put his hair gel in a moment of pure stupidity somewhere else than usually but the harder he thought the more fuzzy his memory got. He put it there and he knows he put it there at 10pm when he got back from school and packed his back for the next day. Despite others probably suspecting that his room looks like a garbage bag, he had a rather clean room. Organized by himself with his technical sketch board prepped onto its stand in the middle of his desk, his tools neatly ordered and put into their respective places. He wasn't Nametsu who had literally all her notes destroyed with little hearts over it although when he got too deep into calculations and studies he tend to sketch ideas everywhere over his calculations or exactly the other way around.

But that doesn't change the fact that he can't find his hair gel. Which definitely was in his second drawer yesterday.  
If he finds out his sister took it and hid it he will chase her out of the country.  
Futakuchi brushed a free strand of hair out of his face. He would have to go downstairs now if he wanted to breakfast before Aone picks him up so they could walk together to the train station.  
The mood for the day was already destroyed and he grabbed his phone from his pocket opening the chat of Nametsu and him. This was probably the worst decision he could make but he didn't want to get distracted in class by anything. Not when his teacher announced a test for next week. He was certain his sister is too stubborn to lend him some hair clips or anything to keep his hair from moving unnecessarily.

Since he started fixing his hair he got used to his hair not suddenly appearing in his face. It would just stay where it belonged and was put but now he regretted it. Without his hair being fixed or somehow pulled back he couldn't concentrate. The movement of his hair was just too much and he has no time in class to brush it back 300 times because his the front is too short to put behind his ear.

His mother also wasn't home and hell was he going to go into his parents bedroom and distract his father when he finally got a streak of good ideas for his literature class to work on.  
Either not distracting him or being the reason of a literature class being bored by his father's non existent creativity.

With way too much force the chair was pulled back by him.

"Nametsu? Can you lend me some hair clips?"

This would probably cause too many trouble. He could just let the students of his dad suffer. Or his sister murder him.

"depends on what creepy stuff you wnat to do with them. Please don't tell me you want to put them onto Coach's jacket when he doesn't notice again. You know you had to run until you couldn't move straight for a week"

Futakuchi snorted at that memory. In his first year he thought it would be a great idea to put different pink cat hair clips everywhere on his Coaches things. His jacket? Cat clips. His hair? Cat clips. His papers? What does hold them together better than cat clips? Nothing, exactly.

"No, I can't find my hair gel. You know. So I really need them."

"Just please no cat clips or some sort of girly, childish things. Just normal hair clips if it's possible"

Just to be safe. He knows Nametsu would give it a try to pay back for everything he did until this point.  
At that she would be a big help or he would have formulated it differently.

"Okay, I am at the club room sooner than you are anyway so see you later. Btw, don't forget you knee pads again"

Futakuchi choked on his bread and stood up to get his knee pads. He will never understand why Nametsu knows this stuff always. This is probably the reason why he stuck so long with that monster.  
He would pull more prank on her if he wouldn't be so scared of her.  
She could probably kill him and make it look like his cat did it. With a look he reassured himself that his mom already fed her. In that moment it knocked on the front door.  
Futakuchi took his backpack and sports bag before opening the door already chewing on his bread again.

-

Of course his best friend noticed the difference immediately. Of course he asked why he hadn't gelled it. Of course he told him he probably just forgot it somewhere.

"Taka, I am not that stupid. You have seen my room. Where should I have packed it? I put it in my drawer. And I looked through the whole house except the rooms I definitely wasn't in. Like the roof"

Takanobu looked at his friend with an emotionless expression.

"Don't give me that look. Okay I once. ONCE! couldn't find my left shoe. It was once and I was twelve and in end effect Nana took it away how was I supposed to know where it is."

Since that incident he didn't want to allow his cat to be in his room when he wasn't home anymore. Although she always found a way into it anyway. He gave up trying after a week. Probably sitting on his bed and licking her paws at this moment.

"No she couldn't have put it somewhere else this time. She can't carry this stuff"

"She could nudge it with her paw and nose tho"

Futakuchi glared at his friend.

"It wasn't Nana!"

"Okay if you say so"

His friend turned around with his face out the window across from them again.

At this time, in this part of town the train was rather empty and the silence was rather soothing. Practice yesterday was turbulent. A lot of yelling to Koganegawa who got better but still has a lot to learn and maybe yesterday was just a day off for all of them. Even Sakunami seemed to be distracted since he missed a lot of receives although he is normally rather reliable with his reflexes.

Their stop came sooner than he would have liked. And the rest of the time they just kept quiet. There wasn't anything he could talk about which would be interesting. He hasn't got quite good gossip in a few days. Normally the girls would spill the tea more often than at the moment. Everything that happened was that they figured out some girl from a parallel class got a boyfriend. Which is nothing especially interesting except that the guy is probably the most boring person he has ever seen and it surprises him that the girl would like to date him. He isn't even extraordinary good in class from all he noticed.

Suddenly something heavy was pushing him forward making him nearly tumble to the ground. Just in last minute he could catch himself on a lantern.

"What the hell?", Futakuchi shouted and turned around ready to yell at Kamasaki who he suspected skipped out on his extra study time to practice with them. But instead he saw the just too familiar teal colored manager jacket in front of him. A sigh escaped him and he started to stand up straight.

"Good morning, Nametsu", followed by a mischievous smile of himself just to be punched unexpectedly against the chest.

"Here Mr 'I don't know where I put my gel'. Hope you won't be too distracted during practice."

And again one day Nametsu will go down and if he will have to die for it he will gladly accept his fate.

"Let's get changed Taka.", he said while taking the hair clips from Nametsu.

-

Annoyed he looked at his reflection in the mirror. How do girls use hair clips? This is annoying. He sighed in defeat and leaned onto the sink.

He was already changed but the hair clips either fell out again or didn't take what he wanted to the place he wanted them to.

"So you need help with putting in hair clips?"

Futakuchi jumped at the voice and snapped,

"No I don't"

"I could call your sister"

"This is not funny"

Aone grabbed a hair clip.

"Maybe you should play more with your sister"

With a few movements he got it to stay in place, pulling back most of the strands on Futakuchis right side.

"Turn your head"

He did like he was told to. In a few second Aone had put three clips in successfully holding his hair back. It was a weird feeling. Maybe it was caused by Aone still holding his head in place.

"The others must already be waiting", the hand left and so did they leave the bathroom (wth am I writing. My articulation is the of a potato). When he went into the locker room he heard stuffed laughter.

"Sakunami, I swear to God don't you even dare to comments this"

"I hope you know you will sit like this in class"

The Libero took his water bottle and towel and want into the gymnasium. Futakuchi followed him and Aone. 

He wasn't used to this and seriously wasn't prepared for any reaction. The best would be that they just ignore it but this is the /dateko/ team. Either they would tease him no or behind his back. Nametsu probably already got blackmail material. It wouldn't be surprising if she and Onagawa became blackmail mates. Onagawa for boy rooms exclusive stuff, Nametsu for everything embarrassing Onagawa doesn't notice or participate in. 

He will never go to the theme park. Roller-coasters are as bad as he thought and even worse. 

-

Like suspected everyone had their fun teasing him.

Nametsu nearly choked on her water she was drinking but it was worth it. At least he could concentrate well and his serves went in. If he is honest his receives seemed cleaner than usual since he could see better with his hair pushed back. Maybe he should try using such a thing that the Coach of Karasuno or that Ace of theirs wear to keep their hair back during games.

After practice he was just relieved to finally getting to write and lose his mind in numbers and some kind of familiarity.

-

Futakuchi tugged at Aones arm. 

"Taka, please don't leave me alone. If you are around me nobody will try to talk to me"

Panic rised in his chest. He has already run away from two girls trying to confess to him, telling him he looks cute with the clips and offering him food.

"This is ridiculous. Those are just clips, this is no special change I just don't want to miss something in class!"

"Come"

His friend started walking towards his desk in his classroom. Futakuchi following suit behind like he was told.

The guy who usually sat in front of Aone was chatting with another classmate tho. Great opportunity. Normally he would always sit next to Aone but sitting across someone was in his own opinion more comfortable.

"Hey, Nanase? Can I take your chair"

"yeah sure go for i-"

With a swift movement he pulled the chair back and sat down leaning down onto the back of the chair.

"thanks"

His head hurt from all the girls squeaking all day and the screams. It was an off day just like yesterday. He just felt it. A hand moved the the side of his head and

"Hey hey hey stop what are you doing!?"

Protectively he held the hand of his friend in place who was about to remove the clips. 

"You aren't in class right now. Thought I should put them out and in again before they fall out because they surely looked like they would" 

Futakuchi loosened the grip around Aones hand. He couldn't put them in if they fall out. It would end in a disaster so he let his friend do his work. 

His hand seemed to brush a few times too many through his hair for just putting clips into them but who was Futakuchi to decide how many times it was necessary to so that. 

"Nametsu was right, he /is/ pretty" 

Aones hand flinched away at the sound of someone behind him. 

"Huh?" 

Futakuchi looked up to a boy he remembered being a football team member. Name long forgotten, they don't know each other despite of Nametsu sometimes talking about him since they are in the same class, apparently. 

"Yes, the hair clips make his eyelashes more visible!" 

A blush formed high on Futakuchis cheeks. Why was he even born? If he just had decided to cuts his hair short he wouldn't have this problem. And I'd this guy really just say Nametsu told him he is pretty? Nametsu? With a sigh he slammed his head on top of his folded arms on the table. He heard some girls whisper behind his back and he hated it. What was it with this whole' you look cute' thing. He is a boy. He doesn't want to look cute. 

"Your plushies" 

"Taka!"

Futakuchi whispered in a tone that was screaming of despair. It didn't matter how many times he tried it was like Aone could redd his mind. Which was maybe caused by them knowing each other since forever but still incredible. And that Aone uses it to tease him doesn't make it better. He can't deny he loves the plushies Aone gifted him every year to his birthday. Kept secure in a box except three which were neatly placed on his window sill. Maybe he doesn't want to be cute although there surely are boys who wanted to be but Aone never even doubted he was. 

He chuckled thinking back to the first thing Aone told him he can remember which was his fourth birthday. 

The moment Aone handed him the small dog plushies he blurted out "It's nearly as cute as you". Looking back it was adorable but back then he took the plushy and hugged his friend nearly death. What a shame that Aone was now taller than him and not as petite as back then. 

He took a glance at his friend who's lip noticeable twitched into something similar to a smile for a second. 

Definitely not a shame, he still is petite just on the inside. Still that small boy he got to know and see grow up side to side with him. 

Without thinking much about it he grabbed Aones hand and dragged his thumb across the back of his hand, smiling dumbfounded to himself. 

He could stay like this forever. 

When the bell had rung Futakuchi nearly jumped out of his chair and released his teammates hand. 

"Anyway, see you later at practice!"

His face felt hot. What the hell was he thinking? He grabbed his hand while they were still surrounded by everyone. Not that it would have been a better decision if they were alone.  
This was definitely an off day.  
He let out a shaky breath. Aone knows they are friends. Obviously. Why is he even thinking about Aone knowing that they are friends. If he would have wanted Futakuchi to let go of his hand he would have said it.  
Dammit no he wouldn't have. This is Aone who always wants others to feel good. Hell knows if he felt uncomfortable. The smile just made all lanterns turn green inside of Futakuchis head.  
Why did he even grab his hand?

Futakuchi shoved the door to his classroom open. The teacher was still not present. His mind running way too fast. Well this lesson he could definitely not concentrate. 

-

The last straw of his patience was drawn when yet another girl asked him out that day shortly before he made his way to his locker to get his sports bag. 

She called him cute. Cute. Who does she think she is. She has no idea what it means for Futakuchi to be cute. They have never even talked and now she confessed.  
Maybe he just wasn't made to handle this kind of social interaction.  
Valentines day he always got many cards and gifts but rarely straight confessions and now so short after that day and then just because he hasn't found his gel and wears clips. 

"I am sorry. I don't reciprocate your feelings" 

On top of that he never was good to deal with girls. Nametsu was an exception. First because they know each other already some time. Secondly because she's crazy. 

"Ah, okay t-that's good to know. I will then go. Thank you for listening!" 

She turned around and went to her friends standing behind a cornor of the hallway. He could hear her crying.  
He didn't feel bad just not satisfied. 

Not satisfied at all. They don't know each other. He doesn't care about her reaction. All he wants is to throw something against a wall. 

Or hit at least a volleyball.  
Slowly he dragged himself to the locker room. His entire day was a disaster in so many ways. 

Normally he would have a warm up round with Aone but he used the opportunity that the taller guy wasn't there yet and asked Obara instead which left Aone to team up with Onagawa when he arrived. 

-

"You know, he may not show it but he is just as much questioning himself as any of us. Somewhere behind his bratty facade"

"I doubts it's a facade. Just his personality. Trust me, I grew up with him."

Onagawa took a ball from the cart and tossed it into the air before starting to pass it towards Aone.

"Maybe doesn't change the fact that he is struggling to unscramble all his thoughts and feelings"

"mmh"

Onagawa was right. He didn't doubt it. Futakuchi always had struggle understanding his own point of view. With feeling on first place. No one dealt as bad with feelings as Futakuchi and Aone knows this.

His dumb smile. It couldn't be described differently.

His smile was just stupid. Like he was worlds away. Like he didn't realise he grabbed Aones hand which made something turn in Aones stomache.

But he couldn't just tell him what to do. He would have to let him understand everything first before even thinking about taking a step. Show affection. That he likes him.

They grew up together.. Everything they did already seemed like they were dating and way too close for friends. At first both of them had brush it off as "we grew up together" but it didn't take him long to feel something. Pulling him towards his friend.

The way Futakuchi called him by his first name like it was naturally. Their chest bumping, high fives, hugs, ruffles through the hair. When they slept over at each other's both of them didn't stay on their sides, waking up like they had played twister and fell asleep.

Futakuchi whispered when he was half asleep and most of the time wouldn't remember what he said. Drawing each syllable of his name way too long.

Aones heart stuttered at the thought of his friend falling asleep in his arms. His long eyelashes fluttering when he fell asleep, his cheek pressed against Aones chest.

He got pulled out of his thoughts by a volleyball hitting his head.

"Jeez, you really like him don't you?"

"can you blame me? He does all this stuff and expects me to move one like this is normal stuff that friends do because we know each other so long? I was meant to fall in love with him. It's like bad luck. Fate"

"bad luck fits better. And with this conversation you used your monthly share of words, I am impressed."


End file.
